Mother River Song
Versions Sarah Harris in the musical The Dream Engine Unidentified vocalist in a live Warner Records audition session for the musical The Dream Engine Similar songs As described by Stephen Collins in an interview, Jim used the same melody for his adaptation of the Song of the Ganges River in A Man's a Man. Lyrics And I'm the only one that's free For I'd rather have my children die for me! I was born on a rack in a rotting shack And the cities have nothing to scare me All my victims are wild and I won't be defiled So the bodies pile up in the alley I adore Novocain I've dismissed all my pain And my children are mine to devour And I don't give a damn for the rights of a man And I can't get enough of my power! Take a look at your Mother River! As it sweeps like a siren through my hair Should you go swim against the current? Never. If you should try to make it, you'll bow to me If you would hope to make it, you'll kneel to me Maybe I'll forgive you if you just learn how to crawl And you're down upon your knees to the greatest mother of them all! Bless you! Doors are locked and windows closed Shut your eyes and wipe your nose Say another prayer and go to sleep now! Send your arms and legs to war Have a party! Rent a whore! Say a final prayer! Do you want to weep now? Then stain your sheets with TV dreams Hide your body, it's obscene! Wash your coffin, you'll stay clean. Don't cry now! Don't cry now! Money buys you all you need Flowers die, so worship weeds Say a prayer to me, and go to sleep now Stop your running, running wild! Surrender now, my helpless child All roads come to me, would you like to weep now? Then stain your sheets with TV dreams Hide your body, it's obscene! Wash your coffin, you'll stay clean. Don't cry now! Don't cry now! And I'm the only one that's free For I'd rather have my children die for me! For a ride on my knees, for a single reprieve You can take what you want if you ask me For I know what's best and I know all the rest And you just can't survive here without me I adore Novocain, I've dismissed all my pain And my children are mine to devour And I don't give a damn for the rights of a man And I can't get enough of my power Take a look at your Mother River As it sweeps like a siren through my hair Should you go swim against the current? Never. If you should try to make it, you'll kneel to me. If you would dare to make it, you'll bow to me. Maybe I'll forgive you if you'd just learn how to crawl And you're down upon your knees to the greatest mother of them all Good times! Look at your mother, look at your mother Look at your Mother River! Say another prayer to the skull of your country Say another prayer to a nation of fears Who gives a damn for your long years of dying So kiss the tombstone with a wreath of all your tears. Bring in all the orphans! Put their bodies up against the wall! No time for crying, and there's no time left to stall No place to hide now, and there's no peace left at all. We're on the edge now and it won't be me that falls! Take a look at your Mother River As it sweeps like a siren through my hair Should you go swim against the current? Never. If you should try to make it, you'll bow to me. If you should dare to make it, you'll kneel to me. Maybe I'll forgive you if you just learn how to crawl And you're down upon your knees to the greatest mother of them all - bless you And I'm the only one that's free For I'd rather have my country die for me!! Category:Songs